


Hit Her For Christmas!

by fangs_for_the_memories



Series: Ice Hockey AU [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hockey AU, Ice Hockey AU, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the "Just Add Ice" ice hockey AU, written along the lines of the Christmas special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is an updated glossary and the second chapter is the story.

Quick overview of ice hockey:

 

In general, each team has six players on the ice: three forwards (one center, and two wingers on either side), two defensemen, and one goalie.  Games are separated into three periods.  If the game remains tied at the end of the third period, there is usually one overtime period, followed by a shootout. 

****

* * *

 

 

**GENERAL TERMS (listed alphabetically)**

**Assist**  – players who passed the puck to the player who scores a goal

 **Backhand**  – used less than a forehand, against the direction the stick’s blade curves in

 **Baking skates**  – usually done to conform the skate boot to a player’s feet

 **Banging their stick**  – usually done against the ice or the boards to show appreciation or support for teammates

 **The bench**  – where the teams sit, usually behind the boards

 **Bender**  – slang for a bad or inexperienced hockey player

 **Blocker**  – a part of the goalie equipment, worn on their arm

 **Blue line**  – the line separating the neutral zone from the offensive zones

 **Boarding**  – a penalty in which a player violently checks, pushes, or trips another player into the boards

 **The boards** – the walls around the rink

 **Body check**  – hitting another player, usually with your hip or your shoulder

 **Breakaway**  – one player bursts alone into the offensive zone, with no defensemen or forwards to stop them

 **Center ice**  – in the neutral zone, where face-offs take place to start games, periods, or after a goal is scored

 **Covering your point**  – one of the wingers’ tasks involves watching the other team’s defensemen to cut off passing lanes

 **The crease**  – the area near the goalie’s net

 **Cross-checking**  – a penalty when a player hits another player while holding up their stick in both hands

 **Dangle**  – usually involves some fancy stickhandling maneuvers to fake out the other team before scoring

 **Defensive zone**  - the zone where the team’s goalie is positioned

 **Deking**  – a form of faking out another player with puck movement

 **Drills**  – sections of a practice, usually involving practicing different skills

 **Dropping back** – heading further into the defensive zone, usually for forwards to help the defensemen or the goalie

 **Dumping the puck**  – usually done to clear the puck from the defensive zone to the neutral or

 **Duster -**  slang for a bad or inexperienced hockey player

 **Even strength**  – when both teams have the same amount of players on the ice, but are not at full strength (all six players)

 **Face-off**  – when the referee drops the puck for two centers to fight for possession over

 **Fist bump** – a common practice done by players to celebrate or congratulate each other, in lieu of a handshake

 **Flex**  – how flexible or how stiff a hockey stick is

 **Forehand**  – the standard shot, in the direction that the stick’s blade curves in

 **Hanger**  – a player (usually a forward) that stays right on the border of the offensive zone (“hanging”) so that when the puck breaks out of their defensive zone, they can enter the offensive zone as soon as possible

 **Hash marks**  – the lines on the edge of face-off circles

 **Holding the puck**  – when done by a defenseman (in rare cases, by a forward), they usually are in possession of the puck, but aren’t passing it, waiting for their teammates to get into position suitable for passing; if done by a goalie, it’s a stoppage of play

 **Hopping the boards**  – not using the bench doors and leaping over the boards

 **Interception**  – stealing the puck from a player currently in possession of it

 **Join the rush**  – usually while making a change, when a player joins the fray as their team makes a sudden burst into the offensive zone

 **Line (First/Second/Etc.)**  – either the three forwards, or the pair of defensemen that are grouped to go out together

 **Line change**  – when the line on the ice changes with a line waiting on the bench

 **The Michigan trick**  – a common trick attempted by players that involves twirling with the puck on the stick, before throwing it out away from them

 **Neutral zone**  - the part in the middle of the rink between the defensive and offensive zones.  This is also where face-offs take place to start games, periods, or after a goal is scored.

 **Offensive zone**  - the end of the ice the team is trying to score in.

 **Overtime**  – shorter than a regular period, it follows a tie at the end of regulation time

 **Passing lane**  – the space on the ice that’s “free,” with no players blocking it

 **Peewee league**  – Players under 13 years of age

 **Penalty box**  – the area, usually across the rink from the team benches, where players serve penalties

 **Penalty kill**  –a team receives a penalty and has at least one less player on the ice

 **Poke check**  – poking the puck away from the player in possession of it with a stick

 **Put pressure on**  – skating near another player to either distract them or prevent them from receiving/giving a pass

 **Rebound**  – after a shot on the goalie, the puck bounces away, giving another player a chance to take another shot

 **Scrim/Scrimmage**  – unlike drills in practice, players are placed in game-like situations to practice all their skills, instead of focusing on specific ones

 **Scoring chances**  – players have been shooting the puck at the goalie, but no goals have been scored

 **Shift**  – the amount of time a player is on the ice at a time (usually about thirty seconds to a minute)

 **Shorthanded (goal)**  –a team is on a penalty kill and scores

 **Shootout**  – the only players on the ice are one shooter and the goalie; players shoot at the goalie, usually for the best of three rounds.  If there is a tie at the end of these three rounds, it goes to sudden-death, with the first team scoring declared the winner

 **Shots on net/goal**  - players have been shooting the puck at the goalie, but no goals have been scored

 **Shut out**  – A game in which the losing team did not score any goals

 **Slap**   **shot**  – a harder shot than a wrist shot, which involves a wind up

 **Snipe / sniper / sniping**  – a shot that’s both accurate and strong

 **Snowing**  – stopping short so that ice shavings fly off the ice; usually done to a goalie to distract them

 **Squirt league**  – Players under 9 years of age

 **Stickhandling**  – playing with the puck

 **Take a knee**  – during practices, when a coach is talking, players will usually get down on one knee to look up at them

 **Take the body**  – opting to go for a body check instead of another play

 **Three-on-one rush**  – three players on one team skate into the offensive zone against one of the other team’s players

 **Touch pass**  – a pass in which one player merely deflects the puck to another player without making a passing motion

 **Two-on-one rush**  – two players on one team skate into the offensive zone against one of the other team’s players

 **Upstairs**  – lifting the puck off the ice while shooting at a goalie

 **Warm ups**  – the time before a game during which players skate on the ice, usually doing a quick drill

 **Wrapping around**  – skating around something (usually the back of the net to go around the goalie)

 **Wrist shot**  – a quick shot, usually done with a quick flick

 


	2. Hit Her For Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having a quick pick-up session on the ice on Christmas, Carmilla tries to deal with Laura, who's not quite feeling the holiday spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! :D

Laura dekes around a player and sees both LaFontaine and Carmilla are open.  She passes to LaF, but a player poke checks the puck away from them and is joined by another teammate, easily scoring with a two-on-one against Perry.

The four skate off the ice and let the next group go on.

 

Carmilla sits next to Laura in a huff. “Is that really how you’re gonna be this whole pick-up session?” she demands.  “Just because of what happened during the last scrimmage?”

Laura scoffs and takes a sip of water from her bottle. “We’re playing a pick-up game on Christmas.  You don’t check people excessively hard on Christmas, Grumpy Pants.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes.  “A game where you can’t make hard checks is a stupid game.”

Laura quickly scrolls through some texts on her phone. “And apparently Danny and Kirsch can’t make it.  Great.” She visibly deflates and throws her phone against the bench ledge.

“What’s with you?” Carmilla asks, raising an eyebrow. “Did one of those dusters hit you too hard in the last scrim?”

“No, no, I’m fine.”  Laura shakes her head with a chuckle.

Laura had barely wanted to decorate their place for Christmas and had been in an uncharacteristically rotten mood all week–– nothing like her usually bubbly girlfriend.  “Alright, I’m gonna regret this, but what’s wrong?”

Laura sighs and her shoulders droop. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe that our team may not have funding after the entire scandal with the Dean, even with the new journalism teacher as our faculty advisor, and my dad’s too busy working to come to my Christmas dinner party tonight, and Danny and Kirsch can’t make it either, and our other teammates canceled and Will is stuck at a dinner with the Dean, and it’s Christmas, and I’m supposed to be watching the BBC Christmas specials with my dad, and making ginger bread, an–and hot chocolate…”  She trails off and glances at Carmilla. “…and you think all that’s stupid.”

Carmilla finds herself smirking at her tiny rambling girlfriend.  “And useless, and sentimental, but when has that ever stopped you before?” Laura still looks like she’s about to burst into tears, so Carmilla wraps her arm around her. “Come on,” she tries. “We’ll… kick some hockey ass and have Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over for dinner and eat enough sweets that your pancreas needs help.”

“Yeah.”  Laura bites her lip.  “It’s just… not the same.”

 

A player on the other bench pokes her head over to talk to Laura.  “Next scrim–– three-on-three?”

Laura nods as LaF and Perry stand up.

Carmilla stands up.  “I wanna take this one, cupcake.  I feel like creaming that player.”

Laura raises an eyebrow.  “Klaus?” she frowns.  “But she’s a recently divorced mother whose got empty nest syndrome.”

Carmilla narrows her eyes at her tiny girlfriend. “So?  That makes her less eligible for hitting?”

Laura rolls her eyes.  “Sit down, Krampus.  I’m not letting you go out there to just check that poor lady.”

One of the teams on the ice scores and Laura gets on the ice with LaF and Perry.  Carmilla starts to protest but can’t find the motivation to, especially with Laura being in a sour mood. 

“You two are a lotta help,” Carmilla sneers at the redheads.

 

The scrimmage starts, neither side having a goalie, and Perry gets the puck and passes it to LaF.

Laura skates near Mama Klaus, waiting for a pass. LaF loses the puck to the other team and Laura shifts to block Mama Klaus from receiving a pass.

“Ah, this is the stuff of life,” she says next to Laura.

“What is?” Laura asks, keeping her eyes trained on the puck.

“Hockey.  I mean, don’t get me wrong, I miss all my little helpers and my fat husband on Christmas, but the ice can be such a comfort.”

Laura smiles.  “Yeah, I--”

The puck comes towards them and in one swift move, Mama Klaus checks Laura into the boards and skates off with the puck. “It’s been so long since Mama had a goal,” she says, skating away and scoring on LaF and Perry.

 

Laura skates back to the bench and sits down next to Carmilla defeated, while the other three players get off the bench to get on the ice.

“Wow, I hope that didn’t ruin your holiday fun,” Carmilla remarks next to her.  “You know, with the inappropriate hard checking…”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Laura retorts. “Can we save this for maybe after I figure out if she broke my wrist with that hit?”

Carmilla looks down at Laura’s wrist and frowns at its swollenness.

 

“Hey,” Mama Klaus calls from on the ice. “Do you guys mind if we make this one a four-on-four?  Can we get one more player from your bench?”

Carmilla immediately stands up and starts to jump over the bench.  “Take care of Laura’s wrist,” she growls at LaF and Perry.

 

Mama Klaus gets the puck and Carmilla charges straight for her, checking her hard enough for her to lose her helmet and stick. She lands on the ice with a sickening thud and doesn’t move.

She slowly regains consciousness and the other players help her off the ice and into the locker room.  Carmilla skates back to the bench and Laura smiles at her. “I think today’s pick-up is ending early,” Carmilla comments with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure your wrist is okay, buttercup?” Carmilla asks as Laura waves goodbye to LaF and Perry after the dinner party.

Laura giggles.  “You ask that _after_ I prepare a four-course meal and load the dishwasher?”

“I helped,” Carmilla pouts.

“If by ‘help,’ you mean ‘stood there continually asking to make out,’ then that you did,” Laura replies.  Carmilla flashes a grin.  “And yes, my wrist is fine.”

“Well, I hit that woman for you, didn’t I?” Carmilla smirks.

“Yes, thank you for hitting her for Christmas,” Laura says with a giggle.  “Best Christmas present ever.”

Carmilla smirks.  “I’d like to test that theory.”  She goes to a closet and sits down on the couch with a medium-sized box in hand.

“I thought the only explicit rule tonight was not to have gifts,” Laura says with a laugh.

Carmilla shrugs, trying for nonchalance but falling short.  “I know. But you’ve done so much for me this year and I haven’t felt this happy during Christmastime in so long, I couldn’t help myself.”  She’s blushing now as Laura walks into the kitchen and comes back with a box of her own. She also puts down a plate of leftover gingerbread cookies.

“Guess that makes two of us,” she says with a wink.

Carmilla laughs.  “The two of us follow expectations real well, obviously.”

Laura grins.  “I mean, isn’t that what got us into this mess?”  She sits down on the couch.  “Do you want me to open yours first before you lose your nerve and–– oh, I don’t know–– skate away from me or something?”

 

Carmilla looks at her girlfriend warmly. “You know me a little too well, Laura Hollis,” she says quietly.  Carmilla hands Laura the box, who wastes no time in tearing off the solid black wrapping paper and opening the unmarked box.

“Holy puck,” Laura puns.  She pulls out shoulder pads from the newest Bauer line from the box with a gasp.  “Carm, these are like, $150!”

Carmilla attempts to hide a sheepish grin in vain. “You’re worth it, hon. I figured I gave you enough injuries last season that the least I could do to make it up to you is make sure you’re protected next season.”

Laura laughs and hugs her girlfriend. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Laura squeals and hands over her box, covered in wrapping paper with cartoon cupcakes.  Carmilla chuckles at it and opens the present carefully without ripping the wrapping paper and opens the box.  Her chuckles turn into laughter as she pulls out a red Grumpy Cat sweater, with the cat wearing a Santa hat.

 

Laura wrings her hands nervously. “It’s, uhm, not as pricey as your present, but––”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Carmilla interrupts, her voice cracking a bit.  “This is the best present anyone has ever given me.”

Laura sits there awkwardly for a bit while Carmilla stares at the sweater.

“Uhm, Carm, if my place was too cold for you, you could’ve asked me to just turn up the heat on the thermostat,” Laura finally says. Carmilla gives her an exasperated look before realizing that Laura is teasing.

“I love it, Laura,” she says softly.

Laura smiles and kisses Carmilla on the cheek. “Merry Christmas, Carm.”

 

Carmilla smiles, picks up a gingerbread cookie, and takes a bite.  Before she can take another, Laura takes a bite from the other side of the cookie and grins at her girlfriend.

Carmilla laughs.  “Merry Christmas, Laura.”


End file.
